1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to medical devices, and, more particularly, to medical devices for use in spinal surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional rod reducers are typically bulky and/or require two hands to properly operate. Furthermore, the conventional solutions are generally bereft of a viable solution for rod reduction when L5-S1 implants are very close together or touching to reduce spondylothesis during spinal deformity surgeries. As such, most conventional rod reducers tend to suffer from the following attributes: (1) they are generally too bulky and not minimally invasive surgery (MIS) compatible; (2) they generally require two handed operation; (3) they typically require too much space in the medial or lateral direction and interfere with the facet or the transverse process; and (4) they tend to apply too much force through a threaded mechanism, which does not allow for tactile sensation. This could result in the possibility of the bone anchor in a pedicle screw assembly being pulled out of the anatomy during operation. Therefore, there remains a need for a novel rod reducer device capable of reducing spondylothesis during spinal deformity surgeries, and generally overcoming the limitations of the conventional devices.